My I love you is only for you
by i'llthinkaboutmypenname1st
Summary: As the title said... Mikan x Natsume pairing! read and review minna!


* * *

Disclaimer: I hope I owned Alice Gakuen

Disclaimer: I hope I owned Alice Gakuen.. but sadly.. God didn't give me any artistic talent as the creator had….

MikanxNatsume pairing! I just adore them!

Note!: Natsume's OoC here! Hehe….

**My "I love you" is only for you**

* * *

"Tag! You're it, Natsume! Haha!" said little Mikan after patting little Natsume in his shoulders.

"Hn. Better start running, polka-dots!" exclaimed little Natsume as he chased little Mikan around the park.

Mikan was hiding behind the big curvy slide when suddenly she was tagged by Natsume.

"Got yah, polka!" Natsume immediately ran away from Mikan. He decided to go around the bush… but then he heard a cry from Mikan. " Wahh!!" He saw Mikan was on the ground crying with a bruise in her knees. He ran to her side and hugged her.

"Don't cry, polka. Come on. Let's go to Auntie Yuka…" Natsume said as he helped her up and guided her to her house which is near the park.

"Ok… Thank you, Natsume…" thanked Mikan.

* * *

"Brat! Give us your food! You ugly little girl!" said a 4th grader who's bullying Mikan, who is a 2nd grader.

"But… I wouldn't have any food… And I'm hungry… It's mine! You big bully! I won't give this to you! "Mikan said while hugging her lunchbox.

"You brat!" he said with his arms in the air ready to strike her.

"That is not nice, Aaron! You don't bully girls! Plus! I'm the only one who can bully her!" a 3rd grader interrupted.

"Bah! Whatever, Natsume! I'll let you go this time, ugly little girl!!" said Aaron then he and his friends went to bully another kid.

"Mou! Natsume! You shouldn't bully me, too! It's not nice!" said little Mikan with a pout as Natsume held her hand guiding her out of the park.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Come on. Let's go to the ice cream parlor. I'll treat you." said Natsume.

"Arigato, Natsume!" said Mikan as she smiled towards Natsume.

* * *

"No! Aaron! No!" screamed Mikan as Aaron tried to forcefully kiss Mikan. His friends were laughing behind him.

"Ha! Natsume's not here to save you, little girl!" said Aaron.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! Come on, Aaron! We're in high school already! Stop it!" Mikan exclaimed while she kicked Aaron where the sun doesn't shine.

"You'll pay for that, little girl!" shouted Aaron as he stripped Mikan's blouse showing her bra.

"No! Stop it! Natsume! Natsume! Help me! Natsume!!" screamed Mikan, tears already flowing down her cheeks.

As she said that, Natsume appeared with an angered look in his face.

"Mikan!!" He saw her state and his blood boiled more. He charged at Aaron punching his face and his stomach which sent him flying yards away. Aaron's friends ran off the second they saw Natsume. "If I see you again 5 meters near Mikan, the next place where you'll be is in jail! Remember that Aaron! And don't you dare forget it!!"

Aaron ran bustling off the ground, too afraid of Natsume to even fight back.

"Mikan!" Natsume saw Mikan on the ground hugging her knees close to her, crying her eyes out.

"Mikan.." Natsume said softly as he gently touched Mikan's shoulder.

"Ah! Get away from me! Get away, Aaron!! Get away!" Mikan cried as she threw Natsume's hand away.

Natsume took off the jacket he was wearing and placed it around Mikan. He hugged her, containing all Mikan's effort of throwing him away. "Mikan, it's me Natsume. Look! I'm not Aaron. It's me Natsume." Natsume hugged Mikan tighter feeling her cries subside a little. He felt her head moving up to look at him.

"Natsume!! He tried to.. he tried to.."

"Shh… Mikan… I'm here… don't worry…"

They hugged each other until Mikan fell asleep in Natsume's arms. He carried her bridal style back to her house.

"Natsume……." Mumbled Mikan as she continued to sleep.

"I'll protect you no matter what Mikan…that I promise you" whispered Natsume as he gently placed her on her bed and covered her up with her blanket.

Before going out Mikan's room, he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, strawberry-print…"

As he closed the door he heard Mikan say "pervert… arigato…"

* * *

Mikan was walking on the streets feeling the sun shine signifying that it's already spring. She was thinking of Natsume. Natsume went out with Sumire that day. She didn't know why her heart ached when he said he's going out with Sumire.

'Maybe, it's because you are starting to like him..'

"No way! He's just my best friend! No more, no less… right?"

'yeah, right! But why when he went out with Cherry you were pissed at him? And when he was talking to Mariah you walked out of the room?'

"Umm… "

'See? I told you! You like him, girl!'

"Me and Natsume, together? Can't be! No! I don't like 'like' him! NO! NO! NO! No! no! no. no.. no… no…."

'you like him! Admit it! You do like him!'

" i like him? i like him? I like him… I like him! I like Natsume!"

'you got that right girl! But you just don't like him! you love him!"

"I do, don't I?"

'you do'

"I love NATSUME!!"

"matte!! Who am talking to??"

'it me your conscience Mikan!'

"ahhh…. Thank you! It's because of you that I realized that I love Natsume! Wait! But you're me! I must be going crazy!" said Mikan as she continued to walk and she arrived at the park.

She saw someone standing near the swings. Natsume! It was Natsume so Mikan ran up to him when she saw Sumire was there holding onto Natsume's hands and then hugging him. She noticed him not even cringing as Sumire hugged him..

"Natsume must like Sumire… Then I don't have a chance… I'll just go and forget my feelings for him… This way he'll be happy…" whispered Mikan to herself as she ran back to her house.

Sumire noticed Mikan running back to her house. "Mikan! Mikan! Huh? Was she crying? Ehhh?! Natsume! Go to her! Check what's wrong!"

"Mikan…" was the only word Sumire heard before Natsume ran the same way Mikan did. It seemed that Natsume also saw Mikan running.

**& while Mikan was talking to her conscience &  
**

"Ne, Natsume? When are you going to confess to Mikan? You know that you didn't have to go out with Cherry and Mariah just to forget your feelings for Mikan!" Sumire said to Natsume while they were hanging out at the park.

"But she's my friend! She and I can't be! It might ruin our friendship! Plus, I think she likes Ruka!" Natsume replied.

"You think?! Mikan told me that she sees Ruka just as her brother! Come on! You got to 'fess up! I think she likes you just as much as you like her! How about this? The next time you see her you confess… okay?"

"I'll think about it."

"really?? Yay! Then you'll be together!" Sumire said as she held Natsume's hands, congratulating him. "Better confess when you see her! Or else! Haha" she hugged him, happy for him and Mikan.

She looked by the bush. There was Mikan! But why was she running?

"Mikan! Mikan! Huh? Was she crying? Ehhh?! Natsume! Go to her! Check what's wrong!"

"Mikan…" was the only word Sumire heard before Natsume ran the same way Mikan did. It seemed that Natsume also saw Mikan running.

Natsume ran after Mikan. She sure was a fast runner. She was already 4 blocks away! He then noticed a car fast running! Oh no!

"Mikan!!"

* * *

to be continued??

Review please! flames are welcomed!!

Reviews will be the basis if ever I'll continue this….or not… hehe

Arigato minna!

I'llthinkaboutmypennamefirst


End file.
